


Frenzy

by Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome, kind of sexpollen porn. In which Jay and Tim are worshipping Dick’s ass…</p>
<p>
  <i> Tim kissed the small of his back, because of course he was sensing the tension in Dick’s body, and knew it wasn’t only sexual. “You’ll be fine,” Tim whispered. “And you’re gorgeous.” The last words were more smeared into Dick’s skin than said. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Icalynn. <3

Dick could recall every single step of it, but he still had no clue how he ended up here, with Jay and Tim of all people. And he was beginning to doubt that this was a good idea. 

“Relax, you'll like it. I promise,” Jason said against his lips. Jason was a good kisser and surprisingly gentle too, Dick thought. But maybe, he was gentle because he could sense Dick's nervousness – and building anger. 

“It will be alright, Big Wing,” Tim said. “We're going to take care of you.” 

Dick had the insane impulse to snap at him for daring to – he stopped that train of thought and took a breath as Jason broke the kiss and looked into Dick’s eyes.   
“You're messed up good, Big Wing,” Jason said and attacked his lips again, which was a good thing because Dick was on the verge to call a stop to this, even if he didn't want this to stop. Because Jay's lips felt good against his, and Tim's hands almost felt better as he peeled him out of his uniform.   
The cool night’s air was a shock to his system, but only because everything was heightened- every feeling, every emotion. 

Dick had been stupidly careless and now he was paying the price for it. Jason pushed him lightly and Dick went willingly, let himself fall onto the bed and let Tim kiss him while Jason stripped out of his t-shirt. Dick had never though that a threesome would be the antidote to some crazy chemist's weapon. But apparently that was just his life.

He spread his legs when Jason ran his hands up and down and then inside, close to his cock, but not close enough. He was starting to get impatient again and that meant he was starting to get mad again. He was pushing at Tim, without really meaning to and then Jay's lips were around his cock. He groaned, letting go of Tim and sprawling on the bed. This felt so fucking good, maybe Jason was onto something here. 

“Dick,” Tim said and he sounded awed, so Dick turned his head to look at him. Tim's eyes were nearly black with desire, it was such a turn on. He suddenly wanted what they were offering. 

Wanted it very badly. 

“Okay, Jay. Okay.” 

“Yeah?” Jason asked just to be sure and it made something stir inside Dick. 

“Yeah,” Dick replied. 

“Turn around then,” Jason said, pushing at him gently. Dick did. “If you tell me to stop. I will.”   
And then what, Dick wondered briefly. Back to the Cave and facing Bruce in his state? He didn't fucking think so. Bruce has always had a way of making Dick lose his temper. Something about Bruce just rubbed him the wrong way – more often than not. 

Tim pushed a pillow at him and Dick burrowed his face in it. He couldn't face Tim right now. Or Jay for that matter, but that wouldn't be a problem in - “Oh fuck!” About now, Dick thought dizzily. He could feel Jason's grin against his ass and then Jason's tongue was back to licking it, kissing it, dipping inside the cleft. Dick groaned, couldn't help himself. It was just so good. Pleasure flooded his system, overriding everything else. Overriding the anger – which was the important part. 

“Told you,” Jason said and then went back to licking around Dick's hole. Dick buried his face deeper into the cushion. He knew that this was only the beginning. Soon Tim's fingers and lips joined Jason's and together they did their best to drive Dick out of his fucking mind with pleasure. His cock was hard and dripping, but he couldn't muster up the energy to grab and stroke it. It seemed that all his sense were concentrated on his ass. On the lips kissing, the tongues licking, the fingers stroking and pushing in gently. The – 

“Oh god,” Dick moaned low as someone was sucking and then French kissing his hole. It must be Jason, he thought dimly, clutching the pillow tighter. He pushed against that tongue inside him, he wanted it deeper, wanted more, but didn't have the words to ask for it. A small finger pushed inside him then, alongside that hot wet tongue and Dick started to thrust against the mattress. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't come and now. The frustration and anger was building again. He was ready to snap. 

Tim kissed the small of his back, because of course he was sensing the tension in Dick’s body, and knew it wasn’t only sexual. “You’ll be fine,” Tim whispered. “And you’re gorgeous.” The last words were more smeared into Dick’s skin than said. Like maybe Tim was afraid of saying them, of Dick hearing them. 

Dick started to turn, but Tim chose that moment to slip another finger inside him. Dick face planted into the pillow. Jason was pushing and stroking inside him, and positioning Dick as he wanted him. Dick was by now, too far gone to care or snap or be angry, because it felt so amazing and then when Tim’s slender fingers stole under him and grabbed his cock gently he bit the pillow to keep the scream in. Tim stroked him through his orgasm that crashed into Dick like a punch to the gut. He could feel his body going taut, and then totally boneless as he collapsed onto the bed.   
Jason kissed his leg and then ass and Tim withdrew his fingers. 

“Feeling better now?” Jason asked. “No urge to kill something or someone?” 

Dick made a noise that could be a grunt one day, when it grew up. He felt tired and like a heavy weight was taken from him. All he wanted to do was cuddle close to a warm body or two. 

“Jason,” Tim said. His voice was – low and then Dick remembered how blown his pupils had been. How much of a turn on it was for him. He rolled onto his back and then sat up – his ass felt wet and ready – he ignored that train of thought. 

He grabbed for Tim instead and kissed him. Too hard maybe and a bit too dirty, but he was rewarded with a gasp, and Tim clutching at his shoulders as he gave back as good as he got. Dick could feel how hard Tim was and it was for him and he wanted – he wasn’t sure what, but getting Tim off was a good fucking start. He slid his hand down Tim's arm and then over his stomach to his lap, let it rest gently on Tim's cock. It was a question he wasn't prepared to ask. Tim moved against his hand, and Dick took it for an answer. Tim was hard, Dick’s hand was on his cock – it was really a no-brainer what to do. He slipped his hand into Tim's pants – good fucking thing he wasn't wearing the suit – and started stroking gently and slowly, and then harder when Tim rocked against him. 

“You are so fucking hot,” Jason said, grabbing Tim roughly by the hair and pulling him away from Dick's lips so he could ravish Tim's mouth. Tim made a noise that Dick had never ever heard before, it was almost feral. 

“Jason,” Dick said, but his own voice sounded foreign to his ears. There was possessiveness in it. Jason laughed. 

“Don't worry, I can share,” he replied and kissed Dick. He could taste Tim and the faint hint of cigarettes that Jason preferred. It gave the kiss a certain spiciness, but maybe that was pure Jason. 

Tim was moving against him faster and Dick reflexively tighten his fingers around Tim's cock. Tim's moan was a harsh intake of breath. A hiss, really. “Make him come, Dick. Be a good big brother,” Jason whispered. 

Tim cursed under his breath in a language only half familiar to Dick and spilled over Dick's fingers. He let his head fall against Dick's chest. Dick could feel Tim's harsh breathing against his naked skin. “Wanna come on your chest, Big Wing.” Jason said as Tim was coming down from his high. He grabbed Tim and removed him from Dick, and then he pushed Dick back into the pillows and sat on him. Looking down at him. His eyes, too, were nearly black.

Dick let his fingers run up Jason's legs. Still clad in his jeans, but Jason was already removing his cock from his pants. Dick couldn't help but stare at it. He licked his lips. “Don't give me ideas now,” Jason said. Dick knew he was only half teasing. 

“Next time then,” Dick said and watched Jason's cock jump at the image, the idea, the promise? Because Dick wasn't joking at all. 

“Shit, warn a guy,” Jason replied, leaning down to kiss Dick hard: his cock was leaking and smearing precome onto Dick's stomach and then he sat up again and started stroking himself. Dick could only watch and knew that Tim was doing the same. He could feel Tim too, warm and hard and alive. He wondered briefly how Tim would look on his knees sucking Jay's cock, just before Jason threw his head back and came all over Dick's chest. 

Dick pulled him down, so Jay was sprawling half over Dick, rubbing the mess into Dick's skin. Dick didn't care, he grabbed blindly for Tim, and pulled him against his chest too. 

“You guys are wearing too many clothes,” he said. 

“You just want to cuddle anyway, what does it matter?” Jason asked. 

“But when I wake up, Jay, then I want to rub my body against your naked, glorious skin,” Dick answered. “And kiss and lick and-” Tim kissed him, shutting him up. 

“Got it. Naked cuddles are better anyway,” Jason said and started to wriggle out of his pants. Tim got up to remove his, and was done way faster. Dick pulled Tim against his chest, so he was lying in the middle. Jason's come was cooling on his skin, and it would be a mess once he woke up, but he couldn't seem to care, and besides he really had worse than a bit of dried come. 

“Next time,” Tim whispered in his ear just as Dick was ready to drift off, “You should make him lick you clean afterwards.” 

Tim, Dick thought, was a fucking genius, and then he was fast asleep feeling warm and loved and faintly horny.


End file.
